yugioh_clash_of_time_erasfandomcom-20200215-history
Day 2 of War
Back at the Guaradians of Space and Time HQ The sun rose, and the Guardians of Space and Time, Royal Guards, Brigade Droids, Zenovian Militia, Pokémon Duel Monsters Resistance, and Haruno Clan we’re having breakfast while still in their Pj's, Finn, walked into the cafeteria in some Pj's given by Yusei Commander Dexter: Hey~ Rise and shine everyone! the royal guards are making all kinds of breakfast for everyone care to join Finn: Sure (Then Koga, Kain, Aiden, Fritz, Minato, Miki, Setsuna, Kaon, Ku, Tarlotte, Valteisha, Sparkle, and Ayumi arrived sharing a good laugh, the royal guards and Brigade Droids were speechless, then they all bowed to the empress, and they respect her) Empress Miki: So what’s for breakfast? Commander Dexter: An all you can eat breakfast buffet. Empress Miki (smiles): Nice to meet you Princess of the moon. Serena Tsukino (smiles): Nice to meet you too Empress. (We see Ash and friends having a nice chat with each other) “Another day you guys.” Ash tells his friends. “You said it Ashy boy.” Gary says. “You guys have ways to shine.” Leaf smiled. “My older sisters and I are always sensational.” Misty smiled. “If any Pokémon have injuries, leave it to me.” Brock smiled. “I can get inspiration with art.” Tracey says. “I’m ready to take the stage.” May smiled. “This isn’t a contest sis.” Max reminds her. “But I agree with her.” Dawn smiles. “As a regional champion, the enemy stands no chance against me.” Iris smiles. “The evaluation between you guys and your Pokémon are the best.” Cilan smiles. “To think when we 1st met, I was about to demonstrate my invention, but you told me that’s not fishing.” Clemont tells him. “But I agree with Cilan brother.” Bonnie smiled. “I’ll be sure to shine out there, even if I’m not in a contest or a showcase.” Serena smiles. “Misty and I will wash up the enemy.” Lana smiles. “I’m getting fired up! I’ll burn the enemy to a crisp, esp Viren!” Kiawe shouts. “It won’t matter what happens, I studied everything, and we can ensure victory.” Lillie smiles. “I’ll zap away the enemy with all I got.” Sophocles says. “I’ll sneak around and strike if I fight in the jungle.” Mallow smiles. Delia Ketchum comes to her son with a smile on her face, she’s in her current attire, plus she has her beautiful hair down as she’s not wearing her scrunchy, and she’s in her beautiful bare feet as she’s not wearing her high heels. Lusamime also comes to her daughter with a smile on her face, she’s in her current attire, and she’s in her beautiful bare feet as she’s not wearing high heels. “Good morning Ash, I hope you slept well.” Delia says with a bright smile. “I sure did Mom.” Ash smiles. "Good morning Lillie, I hope you slept well as well.” Lusamine says with a bright smile. “I sure did mother.” Lillie smiles. (We see Leo Akaba, Chancellor Sheppard, Principal MacKenzie, and Kagemaru all drinking coffee while eating breakfast) Leo Akaba: I should put in a request for Duel Academy (ARC-V) to serve more food just as this, and great coffee. Chancellor Sheppard: You said it, hey Crowler, get me some more coffee! Crowler: Yes Chancellor. (Crowler left to get Chancellor Sheppard more coffee) Principal MacKenzie: Man, I should have a cafeteria the size of a food court back at the American Duel Academy! Kagemaru: I’ll be sure to have something like that back at the Japanese Duel Academy. (We see Seto Kaiba and Declan Akaba enjoying their breakfast) Seto Kaiba: I should have a cafeteria built like this one back in KaibaCorp. Declan: Exactly, I should have one like this back in Leo Corporation. (We see Mai, Blair, Misty Tredwell, Rio, Saya and Emma enjoying their breakfast as well) Mai: This is the best breakfast buffet I ever had in my life. Blair: I know, everyone of us here could go for 2nd‘s or 3rd’s. Misty Tredwell: I haven’t had food like this since I was in France. Rio: As student council president, I should ask the principal that if we can have a cafeteria that serves a 7 Star all you can eat buffet. Saya: This is something we should’ve served when Duel Academy (ARC-V) invaded us, but all we served was soup. Emma: This is what a cyber treasure hunter deserves. (We see Solomon Muto, Yugi’s mom, Kari Tsukumo, Haru Tsukumo, Kazuma Tsukumo, Mira Tsukumo, Vetrix, Dr. Faker, Skip Boyle, Henrietta Akaba, Yusho Sakaki, and Yoko Sakaki enjoying their breakfast and coffee as well) Solomon Muto: I feel younger already. Yugi’s mom: Sometimes I worry about you. Kari: That’s how I am with Yuma, though I’m more overprotective. Haru: Yuma can take care of himself dear. Kazuma: Exactly, you know he’s a legend. Mira: I’m so proud of him. Vetrix: You should be, he defeated me back in the World Duel Carnival. Dr. Faker: He freed me from Vector just after he defeated me. Skip: Now that’s what I call a blazing hot spirit. Henrietta: Just be lucky your daughter won‘t whack you this time. Yusho: Now that’s no way to speak to him. Yoko: I was glad when you returned my love. (We see Atem, Astral and the Ignis having a nice breakfast as well) Atem: I haven’t had food like this since my days as pharaoh, I was spirit trapped inside the Millennium Puzzle, when I was free, the Egyptian Gods went with me. Astral: Yuma can duel well without me by his side, I’m in possession of all 100 Number Cards, I even have all their Chaos and Shining Forms, esp all the forms of Utopia. “I once betrayed Playmaker, after my duel with him, I reformed.” Ai told everyone. “At least I didn’t betray my partner.” Flame said. “I was manipulated, so I never knew mine.” Windy mentions. “I could never meet mine at the time, because he was with the Hanoi.” Earth says. “Mine was in a coma, but I’m glad she’s okay, teaming up with Blue Maiden sure helped.” Aqua smiles. “I wasn’t a good leader to you all, yet you support me, this I won’t forget.” Lightning assures. (We see Yugi, Téa, Jaden, Alexis, Yusei, Akiza, Yuma, Tori, Yuya, Zuzu, Yusaku, and Skye all enjoying a nice breakfast as well, along with fruit punch and chocolate milk) Yugi: I wish they awarded me like this as I became King of Games. Téa: At least you and I have been to many parties together and served an all you can eat buffet. Jaden: Haven’t had food like this since I became a Pro League Champion. Alexis: You’ll always be my Champion, forever and ever. Yusei: I’ll be sure they sell great foods like this in all places I go to. Akiza: This fruit punch is great, it makes me feel like I can heal 1,000,000 people at once. Yuma: If I eat like this, I can take on every enemy without breaking a sweat, and even crush my sworn enemy Mr, Heartland. Tori: Just don’t get carried away, you know how dangerous he is, our current mayor is more nicer. Yuya: I feel I have the energy to dueltain everyone in every era. Zuzu: If you do succeed, you would be too good of a dueltainer. Yusaku: This is the life, I’ve always spent my time fighting danger. Skye: I always told everyone to stay blue. (Yuya and Zuzu‘s counterparts appeared beside them) Yuri: I can even scare every Grunt out there, I used to scare all my old classmates. Celina: I’ll soon be having a piece of the action. Yugo: I’ll be sure to give it everything I got. Rin: I’ll leave everyone in the cold. Yuto: I was the top student at the Spade Branch, so I’ll be able to handle any enemy. Lulu: I’m way stronger now, so I’ll do fine out there when I get a chance. (We see the cast of Sailor Moon enjoying their breakfast) “I wish they served food like this back in Silver Millennium.” Serena Tsukino smiles. “You sure love to eat, don’t you mommy?” Rini asked as she smiles. “You know her, she has a big appetite.” Darien smiles. “Also she always hated studying, when we met, everyone found me cold and distant, but she didn’t.” Amy smiled. “Ever since she and I knew each other, we used to argue a lot, also everyone found me and outcast, but she didn’t.” Raye smiles. “But you 2 don’t argue anymore, when I met her, she wasn’t afraid to talk to me like everyone was when I transferred to Juban Middle School.” Lita smiles. “I always watched over you guys as Sailor V, then we met in person.” Mina smiles. (The outer Sailor Guardians are seen eating breakfast as well) “That was the best sleep I ever had.” Hotaru smiles. “We’re glad to be your adoptive family Hotaru.” Amara, Michelle, and Trista smiles. (We see Luna and Artemis with their daughter Diana) “This is the best food I ever had.” Diana smiles. “We love you Diana.” Both Luna and Artemis tell her. (We see the Sailor Starlights with their princess) “We promise to protect you in this war Princess Kakyuu.” Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten bows. “I’m honored ladies.” Princess Kakyuu smiles. (We see Sailor Galaxia with Chibi Chibi) “Good morning, did you have a nice sleep my little star seed?” Sailor Galaxia asked as she smiled. “Yes Sailor Galaxia, also you’re like a mother to me.” Chibi Chibi answered with a bright smile. (Gadget looks around and looks for something or someone) Gadget: Hey where's Joey and Tristan Chopper: Heard they were scouting the area for Rainbow Disaster Shadow Grunts. (meanwhile Joey, Tristan, Captain Wyvern, Tristan’s brigade droid Commander Bliss and their troops were scouting for enemy agents) Captain Wyvern: General, no enemy readings in sight Joey: Keep searching. Tristan: They must be somewhere. (Suddenly they heard rustling in the bushes) “Hey what’s that rustling in the bushes?“ Tristan asked. “It must be one of those Rainbow Disaster Shadow Grunts.” Joey answered. “Yeah, you could be right sir.” Captain Wyvern says. “Come on, lets check it out.” Joey suggests as Tristan nods, then a “Parasite Queen” popped out of the bushes. “ZOINKS!!!” Both Joey and Tristan yelled. “WHERE’S THE DUELTAINER, YUYA SAKAKI!? HE DESTROYED MY LAB AND EXTERMINATED ALL MY PARASITES!!! HE’LL PAY WITH HIS LIFE!!!” The “Parasite Queen” yelled in anger. “LET’S GET OUT OF HERE!!!” Both Joey and Tristan yell in fear as they ran for their lives, with Captain Wyvern, Commander Bliss, and their troops following them. (Back at HQ) “Both Joey and Tristan should be back from their morning patrol any minute.” Koga tells everyone, as they nod. Suddenly, both Joey and Tristan kept running as they bumped into everyone, knocking them down to the ground. “Guys calm down, what’s wrong?” Koga asked. “Oh you know, we’re just enjoying a nice run, getting some morning exercise, everything’s cool. WHAT DO YOU THINK IS WRONG!? THERE’S A GIANT TALKING PARASITE CHASING AFTER US!!!” Both Joey and Tristan answered the 1st part calmly, and yelled the last part in fear. “A giant talking parasite?” Yuya asked. “You know that parasite Yuya?” Crow asked. “I think so, I need to be sure, what did this parasite look like?” Yuya asked. “It look big and purple, and it had a long neck.” Joey answered. “It also looked all queen like.” Tristan finished. “I knew it.” Yuya says. “What, what is it?” The Gore asked. “Big, purple, long neck, queen like, they’re all characteristics of Parasite Queen!” Yuya exclaims. “That’s right, and there’s only 1 person I know who uses Parasites for his experiments.” Leo Akaba says. Suddenly “Parasite Queen” appeared, and Joey and Tristan screamed in fear as they held on to each other. “Hahahahahaha! I’ve finally found you! Now answer me! Because I’m gonna ask this once and only once! Where can I find the Dueltainer? Yuya Sakaki, he’ll pay for destroying my home and my children. HE’LL PAY WITH HIS LIFE!!!” The “Parasite Queen” yelled in anger. “Better do what she’s saying man, for our sakes!” Tristan shouts in fear. “I would, if she’s really a queen!” Yuya shouts. “What?” Both Joey and Tristan asked. “That’s right, we know it’s you behind that mask Doktor, you might as well show yourself right now!” Leo Akaba shouts. The “Parasite Queen” shedded itself to reveal Yuya’s sworn enemy, The Doktor. “Who’s the special guest villain?” Jean-Claude Magnum asked. “Doktor, he’s a mad scientist who used to work for me.” Leo Akaba answered. “I should’ve known you would be among Shade’s flunkies!” Yuya shouted. “That’s right, once I take you down, my revenge will be complete!” The Doktor laughed. “What’s this old man talking about?” Miyu asked. “Revenge? What did I do?” Yuya asked. “Don’t play dumb! I know it was you who destroyed my lab back at Duel Academy (ARC-V)! And I know it was you who exterminated all my parasites!” The Doktor shouted. “You got it all wrong, I was being consumed by darkness!” Yuya pleaded. “LIAR!!! But if you wanna prove your innocence, we’ll face each other at Domino Pier!” The Doktor proposed his challenge. “Wow this guy must really want you dead.” Emma smiled. “Oh you have no idea how dangerous of a villain he is, or I should say, what he’s capable of doing to any individual.” Yuya told her. “Hold it Doktor! If you want to duel him, you’ll have to duel me too!” Leo Akaba told him. “Fine! I needed revenge on you for when you turned me into a card!” The Doktor shouts. “Go out and take this old man down! I bet he couldn’t even be in the movies!” Serena Tsukino shouts happily. “Neither could you.” Sammy says. “SHUT UP!!! YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT MAN!!!” Serena Tsukino retorts. “But we do.” Molly tells him. “Is this the part where we should’ve kept our mouths shut instead of telling your daughter and your side of the family that we were selected to be in the movies and you weren’t? Oops, sorry princess, we couldn’t help it.” Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina apologize as they bow. “Serena that’s no way to talk to your brother.” Admiral Monica tells her. “You don’t know Sammy like I do, besides I was nice enough to bring him to the beach with me, my friends and my daughter.” Serena Tsukino smiles. “Although it was to keep unwanted attention away!“ Sammy retorts “Don’t be like that, Darien wasn’t around, and my friends and I needed someone to keep anyone who hits on us away, besides I remember you fell in love with Amy!” Serena Tsukino shouts as Sammy blushes. “Okay we’re not getting anywhere with this conversation! This is what Yuya did to my lab and my parasites!” The Doktor tells them. “I did no such thing!” Yuya retorts. “I agree, you must have the wrong person.” Ash agrees. “I’m with you there Ash, Yuya isn’t the type to destroy locations.” Aster agreed. “We don’t believe it either!” Everyone defends Yuya. “Then if you won’t believe me, then I’ll destroy all of you at the Domino Pier! I have forces there who are waiting to take you guys down! The Doktor informs as he leaves. “Yuya, whatever happens, please be safe, I’m worried that he might kill you.” Zuzu says with a worried look. “Not to worry Zuzu, I can easily defeat him, I won’t let him brainwash you and your counterparts again.” Yuya assures her. “I’m not the only one who’s worried, Celina, Rin, and Lulu are worried too.” Zuzu informs. “They won’t have to be, because once he’s defeated, he’ll be out of the way.” Yuya smiles. “Please be sure of it.” Zuzu smiles. “You see Sammy, you could learn a thing from them, or any couple.” Serena Tsukino tells her little brother. “I thought I had to learn from you and Darien.” Sammy tells her. “Keep that up, and I would be more worried if Zoisite sees you with Amy.” Serena Tsukino warns him. “Who’s he?” Sammy asked. “1 of Darien’s royal knights, and Amy’s lover.” Serena answered. “I won’t be worried about him, I can stand up for myself.” Sammy says proudly. “Then allow me to give you advice on how to get a girl!” Brock shouts happily. “How can you give advice on how to get a girl if you can’t even get one yourself?” Misty asked. “You know me as the ladies man.” Brock smiled. “You want me to kick you again!?” Verity asked threatening him. “Oh please do it Verity.” Misty commanded. “Haven’t you kicked him before?” Verity asked. “I usually pulled him by the ear.” Misty answered. “I did too.” Max says. “Although you learn from me.” Misty says. “His Toxicroak uses Poison Jab on him.” Forrest says. “Now that we gone through memory lane, it’s time to fight some bad guys, Yuya Sakaki and Leo Akaba, since you already have your task at the Domino Pier, I wish you 2 good luck.” Koga says. “I know his strengths and weaknesses, it should be easy to take him down.” Leo Akaba assures. “I have the support of my counterparts and the power of the 4 Dimension Dragons, we won’t lose.” Yuya assures him. Both Yuya Sakaki and Leo Akaba head out to the Domino Pier. “Be safe.” Zuzu prays. “Don’t worry Zuzu, I get that you have concerns for Yuya, he’ll pull through, Leo Akaba will help him.” Koga assures. “I feel your pain Zuzu, I feel that way with Ash.” Serena smiles. “Now for who’s being sent to where, Trip, you’re needed at Lily of the Valley Island.” Koga said. “Yes sir.” Trip salutes as he leaves. “Paul, you’re needed at Chrysanthemum Island.” Koga said. “Yes sir.” Paul salutes as he leaves. “Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna, you 3 are needed at Trovitopolis.” Koga informed. “We leave immediately, Master Koga.” Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna leaves. “Lillie, Lana, and Mallow, you 3 are needed at Harvest Island.” Koga tells them. “We’ll leave now.” Lillie, Lana, and Mallow bowed as they head out. “Yusei Fudo and Rex Goodwin, you 2 head to the Facilty.” Koga ordered. “Yes sir!” Both Yusei and Rex Goodwin salute. “Akiza Izinski and Misty Tredwell, head to the abandon amusement park, and Yusei, when you‘re done with your task at the facility, head to the abandoned amusement park.” Koga ordered. “Yes sir!” Yusei, Rex Goodwin, Akiza, and Misty Tredwell headed out. “Yuma Tsukumo and Kite Tenjo, you’re needed in Spartan City.” Koga told them. “We’re on our way.” Yuma and Kite leave. “I’ll go with them.” Reginald Kastle says. “No, you, your younger twin sister and the other emperors are needed at Astral World.” Koga says. “We’ll be on our way.” Rio says as she and the other emperors left. “Officer 227 and Sergey Volkov, you 2 are needed at the abandoned subway system.” Koga tells them. “Yes sir!” Officer 227 and Sergey Volkov salute as they leave. “Battle Beast, you’ll be heading to the abandoned dorm.” Koga mentions. “Me leave now.” Battle Beast bows as he leaves. “The rest of you can stay at HQ until you’re all needed somewhere.” Koga says. “Yes Sir!” Everyone shouts as they all went back inside the Guardians of Space and Time HQ. “Something tells me that what The Doktor said was serious.” Koga says as he went back inside. (Meanwhile) Nephrite, Zoisite, Kunzite, and a frozen Jadeite have just arrived at the Domino Pier. “Well we’re here somewhere.” Zoisite said. “It says we’re at Domino Pier.” Nephrite says. “Guys take a look.” Kunzite ordered as Zoisite and Nephrite saw what he was talking about, they see am infinite number of trainers, an infinite number of duelists, and an infinite number of Sailor Guardians. “Whats going on over there?” Zoisite and Nephrite asked. “It’s probably gonna be a big battle.” Kunzite answered. “What should we do Kunzite?” Nephrite asked. “We must stay hidden until the time is right.” Kunzite answered. “What about Jadeite?” Zoisite asked. “Let’s all watch over him.” Kunzite ordered as both Zoisite and Nephrite nodded.